(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of lubricating oil lines for an automatic transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system of lubricating oil lines in which the system is supplied lubricating oil directly from an oil port of a valve body and supplies lubricating oil to hydraulic driving portions through the lubricating oil lines, and the system supplies sufficient oil automatically and continually to transfer bearings and differential bearings, and thereby the durability of the bearings may be conserved.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an automatic transmission of a front-wheel drive vehicle, a planetary gear set, a plurality of clutches, and a plurality of brakes are combined to form a gear train on an input shaft connected with a torque converter.
A transfer shaft is disposed to a side of the input shaft, and transfer gears are disposed on the transfer shaft, wherein the transfer gears transmit power from an operational element of the planetary gear set, and the transfer gears down-shift.
When positions of constituent elements to be lubricated, for example, transfer bearings, are higher than an oil level, an amount of oil splashed and supplied by a differential gear is not sufficient, and so durability of the bearings is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.